EL Y ELLA
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Una tarde, una playa, un momento solos, un recuerdo, el y ella, un sentimiento,un hecho, ¿que pasa con ella y con el?...pasen y lean.


**El y ella**

Ahí estaba el, sentado en la playa, hay estaba ella, a su lado, esperando, pensando. La brisa salada de la tarde en aquella playa, con ese ambiente y con esa atmosfera era casi perfecto, el chico miraba las lejanas olas del mar, y veía como algunas chocaban contra las rocas que había a lo lejos, ella miraba a otro lado, miraba el cielo, miraba las nubes ser transportadas con sumo cuidado y lentitud por el suave viento, y las aves dejarse llevar por las corrientes de aire. Era como siempre había sido, como cuando eran niños, el admirando la fuerza de la naturaleza, y ella su calma.

Ellos dos eran los mejores amigos, lo fueron en su infancia, ella una pequeña niña mimada, el un chico listo de cierto modo, valiente y atrevido. Ella, una chica que se puede definir con una palabra, "perfecta", el, un chico al que la palabra, "impredecible", le quedaba como anillo al dedo, prueba de ello, el que estuviera ahí, luego de años, luego de 5 años, luego de que partiera sin dar razones dejando a su amiga, sola y desprotegida ante el mundo que enfrento sola durante mucho tiempo, el, 26 años, ella, 25, el, un chico solero con una vida tranquila y simple, ella, una chica famosa por su belleza, y comprometida.

Ella lo volteo a ver y solo para darse cuenta de que él lo hacía desde hace un rato, ella agacho la mirada con algo de pena y vergüenza, el tomo su mentón y levanto su rostro para poder admirarlo, un rostro perfecto, digno de una modelo, digno de ser envidiado por miles de chicas, como lo era en realidad. Ella levanto la vista para hundir su mirada en la de él, en aquellos ojos color chocolate, el admiraba el tono miel de aquellos ojos que estaban en aquella cara, en ese rostro de piel clara y labios carnosos, que pertenecía a aquella chica tan hermosa, esa doncella de cabellos castaños, él se acercó para besarla, ella, no se resintió, junto sus labios con los de él, saboreando el uno del otro con tranquilidad y paz, sin prisas ni ansias, aunque sabían, no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, ese beso hacia suponer que si lo tenían, y no les preocupaba desperdiciarlo

Ambos se separaron, él sonreía, ella agacho la mirada, el trato de levantar su rostro otra vez, ella se negó alejándose, se puso de pie, el también, ella camino, algunos pasos solamente, para asegurar su distancia de él, vestía una falda corta, blanca, y una blusa de tirantes rosa, su color favorito, el llevaba una playera azul con una estrella amarilla en cada hombro, y unas bermudas cafés, ella se giró para verlo, él no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-¿esta es la parte en la que dices adiós y te alejas?-pregunto el

-esta es la parte en la que ambos decimos adiós y nos separamos el uno del otro…para siempre-respondió ella

-¿y si no quiero?, suponiendo que desee estar más tiempo aquí, más tiempo donde estés tu ¿Qué sucedería?

-sería imposible, porque no puedes hacerlo, porque no debes hacerlo

-entonces esta es la típica historia en la que el muchacho regresa después de años a encontrarse con el amor de su vida, y esta pasa tiempo con el pero no puede pasar su vida a su lado, porque se enamoró de alguien más, y ahora debe marcharse, para estar son esa otra persona

-así parece

-¿por qué no rompemos esa tradición?, y te conviertes en la primera que se va con el chico que la ama como a nadie

-porque no es lo que quiero, porque la chica no quiere permanecer junto al chico, quiere estar con el otro

-¿por qué ella no puede elegirlo a él?, ¿por qué él debe sufrir tanto por culpa de ella?

-porque el sigue creyendo que ella estará con él, y es un error, ella ama al otro, y él no quiere entenderlo

-¿no será que ella se está negando lo que de verdad siente?

Ella cayo, no dijo nada por algunos segundos-ella está segura de lo que siente

-él no lo cree, el cree que miente, el cree que si ella estuviera tan segura de lo que dice, no dudaría al decirlo, lo diría confiada de que es en realidad lo que quiere decir

-ella ama al otro, y lo quiere a él, pero no como él quiere

-el sufre

-ella también…pero no se puede hacer nada

-pueden intentar estar juntos, siempre se puede intentar hacer lo prohibido

-solo si él y ella están de acuerdo

-él lo esta

-ella no está segura…-El silencio se hiso presente otra vez, el y ella estaban callados, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las aves, el ruido del mar, algunas risas de algunos niños, esas risas se hacían más fuertes…no…no era eso, era que él y ella recordaban, los juegos infantiles en aquella playa, cuando niños, cuando "amor", era solo un juego infantil que se convirtió en más, cuando él era el mejor amigo de ella, y ella el de él, cuando se veían como hermanos, o creían que esa era la forma en que se amaban, cuando el mundo de ella era él y el de él ella, cuando no era complicado decir un "te amo", cuando él era un ingenuo, cuando ella era una inocente, y cuando el otro era el mejor amigo de él.

Las risas desaparecieron, como cuando eran más jóvenes, como cuando el partió a Alemania por una oportunidad en aquel deporte que lo enloquecía, cuando decidió partir no sin antes decir algo, cuando dijo lo que sentía a la persona por la que lo sentía pero ella dio un No, como respuesta, solo por el hecho de que para ella un amor a distancia solo significa dolor, mucho dolor, el partió con el corazón roto, ella rompió el suyo por cobardía, él la odio, ella lo extraño, él la extraño y ella lo odio por ser el causante de tantos sentimientos en su corazón, él la quería, ella también, él la amaba, ella el también, él no se lo dice, ella tampoco. Ella da otro paso atrás, el da varias zancadas al frente

-Él no va a dejarla irse de nuevo

-ella no va a quedarse por más que el insista

-él no puede vivir sin ella

-el exagera al decir esas cosas

-¡él la ama!

-¡y ella a él…! pero también al otro

Él la toma de los hombros la atare a su pecho y recarga su mentón en su cabeza, la protege, la cuida, vela por sus seguridad, el comparte su calidez con ella y ella haya refugio en el, hundiendo su cara en la playera de él, ella derrama algunas lágrimas, y siente una humedad en su cabeza, levanta la mirada solo para verlo el llorar-él va a pelear contra lo que sea por ella, él no va a permitir que el e quede con ella, ni aunque signifique terminar con la amistad que ha durado tantos años

-ella no quiere más conflictos entre ellos, menos si ella es la causante, ella ya no quiere hacerle daño a él, y por eso le pide que se aleje, y no vuelva

-el no pude hacer eso, el la ama

-y ella a él…pero el otro está esta vez con ella, y el otro estuvo cuando él le hiso falta, ella no puede ignorar eso

-ni aunque signifique mentirse ella misma

-ni aunque eso signifique, ella se casara con Matt Ishida mañana, y nada lo puede cambiar

-él lo cambiara, él lo impedirá, el entrara a esa boda y parara todo

-él no debe hacer eso, él debe dejarse de estupideces, él es un hombre muy bueno, ella no lo merece

-él no es un hombre perfecto, pero se acerca mas cuando ella esta con el

-la perfecciones inhumana, así que entonces no es bueno que el este con ella

-a él no le importa lo que está bien y lo que no, a él le importas tu

-y a ella tú, pero no puedo hacer, entiende, no puedo

-yo no puedo dejar que esto se pierda-él la besa de nuevo, esta vez es un beso más intenso, ella se aferra a su cuello y lo atrae a ella, él la toma de la cintura y pasea sus manos por toda su espalda tratando de memorizar cada detalle de esta. Después de treinta minutos de intensos besos él y ella se separan, ella respira agitada, el también, ella sonríe con melancolía como el, él la suelta, ella se aleja, ella da varios paso hacia atrás y luego se da media vuelta para marcharse, el solo la mira atento

-El mantiene su idea de irrumpir en la boda

-ella pide que no haga eso-ella sigue caminado, el ríe con tristeza, ella también, ella se llama Mimi Tachikawa, él se llama Taichi Yagami, él no está seguro de ir a la boda para arruinarla, ella no lo admitirá jamás, pero desea que él lo haga.

_**Fin**_

_Un fic one-shot, de estos no acostumbro hacer, pero hoy me sentí con ganas de leer uno, y me inspire para escribir uno, espero les haya gustado y dejen un review, me despido diciéndoles, espero que estén bien, y se la pasen chido, Ja._


End file.
